


Watched

by stars28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever get that feeling that you're being watched?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Kili looked around anxiously. He couldn't see anything in the pitch black of the night. He felt like there was something or someone watching him. He'd been feeling eyes in the back of his neck. It had developed as the quest went on, taking them further from the Shire.

He'd mentioned it to his brother, but Fili had dismissed it as nonsense. Kili hadn't dared to tell Uncle Thorin, as it would just irritate him more than he and Fili already did, especially with the hobbit.

Trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling that had settled in his chest, Kili rolled on to his side and fell asleep to the sound of the Company's breathing and unnecessarily loud snoring.

* * *

The next day, while the Company was getting breakfast ready, or more correctly, Bofur was making breakfast and trying to stop Bombur from eating it, Kili slipped away into the forest with his bow strung and ready. He checked behind him. No one was following him. He could hear Fili winding Thorin up from here, and chuckled.

He scanned the area directly in front of him. Nothing but trees and wisps fog whispering around his ankles. It had been unusually cold overnight. But he was still wary of the forest. He knew there was something - someone - was out there, hiding in the forest, no matter what his brother said.

"Kili! Food's ready!"

Kili turned towards the camp, smelling the fire, and stopped. He swore he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye. He looked around once more, seeing nothing, and went to have breakfast with rest of the dwarves and their burglar.

* * *

He felt the eyes on his back again. The mysteriousness had passed being entertaining about three or four days ago, and now Kili was just annoyed. If they were so interested in him, why couldn't they come out and meet him in broad daylight? He frowned, nudging his pony on.

"Hey Kili," Bilbo said, trotting up besides him, "You're going to look like your Uncle, if you keep frowning like that."

Kili laughed, breaking out of his annoyed state, "That's true Bilbo. We can't have that can we".

Fili dropped back from talking with Nori, "What don't you want to do?"

"Turn into Uncle, all brooding and dark." Kili said, chuckling.

"You better not let him hear that!" Bilbo laughed, "And definitely don't tell him I said it"

Kili laughed when Thorin turned around in his saddle and asked what they were laughing at. He shook his head, unable to vocalise a response due to his laughter, leaving it to the hobbit to explain.

"Oh... Uh..." Bilbo stuttered, amusing Kili even further, "Well, you see, I was just telling them a joke that I used to play on the Sackville-Bagginses from time to time."

"Go on." Thorin intoned.

Kili had to admire their burgler's quick thinking. But then, he'd shown his sharp wit when they'd been captured by trolls.

"Ah, yes, well. I used to steal their cutlery and put it on the path in their garden. They never did find it funny, but I did. And it was a good joke play on her when they were being particularly annoying, which, come to think of it, was always." Bilbo explained, sucking in a breath, partly due to anticipation and partly because he'd done that whole explanation in one breath.

"Hilarious." Thorin deadpanned.

Kili thought he saw a brief secret smile on his Uncle's face as he turned away before he rode riding on ahead to catch up with Balin, but he could've been wrong. He turned his attention to the conversation Bilbo and Fili were having about their respective childhoods. He chipped into Fili's story about how they had managed to hide from their mother for a whole day, only to discover at dinner that she'd known exactly where they had been all day. It had been quite disheartening for them.

He slowly forgot about the eyes piercing into the back of his head.

* * *

_Kili was in a forest, but it wasn't the one that they were trekking through. No, it was a different one. This one was much darker and creepier. When he looked around, he saw nothing but darkness, and he panicked slightly, wondering where the rest of the Company were._

_Kili looked around again, this time scanning it carefully for any sign of life._

_He spotted a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him through the thick foliage. Kili took a deep breath, feeling calm and safe._

* * *

Kili woke to the sounds of Thorin yelling about needing to be on the road.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, getting out of his bedroll. He pushed a hand through his wayward hair.

"I don't know Kili." Bilbo replied, being the nearest one to the dark-haired Prince.

"Hang on..." Kili said, listening more carefully to what his Uncle was actually yelling about, "Why is he yelling about elves?"

His heart leapt when he heard the word 'elf'. Kili couldn't explain how he knew the watcher was an elf, but if he cared to think about it, it made sense. Who else would be able to avoid their entire Company? An elf certainly could, with their light walk and agile movement.

Bilbo shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know I want breakfast, so I'm going over there. You coming?" The hobbit subconsciously patted his stomach.

"Yeah." Kili said, following the burglar to the fire that everyone was gathered around and sitting down next to Fili. He accepted the bowl of porridge from Bombur and started to eat it in peace. That was, until his Uncle joined them.

"I saw an elf during my watch," Uncle said, eating his porridge quickly, "And I don't know why he was there. He just appeared and then slipped away as fast as I looked at him."

Maybe that's why he had the dream last night, Kili thought, unheeding to the rest of the Company's uproar, because his watcher had been close. Was it even a dream? Could it have been real? He hoped his watcher would stay nearby, because he wouldn't mind more dreams.

Wisely, he kept his mouth shut on his opinions, as the Company was debating the best way to kill an elf, but he couldn't stop smiling as they set off for that days' ride.

* * *

When they stopped for lunch, Kili was chosen to go and get firewood. He went out in the surrounding woods, with his bow slung across his back, marvelling at the sunlight as it reflected down through the trees. He knew he wasn't meant to enjoy the sunlight as much as he did, he was a dwarf, and dwarves were made to be in the mines, in the dark. But Kili figured he'd be alright, as long as he didn't tell Uncle. It was just another one of those things like his looks and his bow that made him an unconventional dwarf.

A twig cracked, catching the young Prince's attention. In a flash, he had his bow strung and pointing in the direction the noise had come from.

An elf stepped out of the foliage, holding his hands in the air.

Kili lowered his bow slightly, before correcting himself, Thorin would have his severely underdeveloped beard if he put his trust in the wrong elf.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland Realm." The elf answered, his long blonde hair blowing slightly in the slight breeze.

Kili blinked. He hadn't been expecting to be faced with royalty, but he went with it. He lowered his bow completely, letting it hang by his side.

"I'm Kili, son of Dis," He said, then asked, "Why are you here?"

Kili watched as Legolas blinked. His eyes were blue. Not bothering to wait for the elf's answer, he blurted, "You're the one from my dream! And you've been watching me!"

"Well...yes. I have."

"But why?" He asked frustrated or something?

"That's a question for another time Kili." Legolas said, before disappearing back into the foliage he had come from.

Kili growled, why had he gone? He'd been so close to getting an answer.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Kili jumped, not expecting anyone. He whirled around, raising his bow.

"Relax brother, it's only me." Fili said with a smile.

Kili laughed, "So it is Fili. Why are you out here?"

"We were wondering how long it would take you to collect firewood," His brother said, bending down to pick up some dry branches off the ground, "And I was sent to help you."

He realised that Legolas must have heard his brother coming before he had, and hidden before Fili arrived in the small clearing. Thank Mahal for that.

Kili replied, "Well... I got distracted."

"By what Kili? There's nothing out here."

"There is, just trust me." Kili muttered to himself as he bent to collect some sticks. Fili frowned at this vague mysterious statement.

* * *

_He was stood in the middle of the camp. Turning around, he found that everyone was asleep. Why was he the only one awake?_

_"Kili relax." A voice said from around him._

_"Legolas?" Kili questioned, looking around for the blonde elf._

_"You will not see me for I am hidden to you," The elf said, "But I shall be here."_

_"Why are you hidden? And why do you need to be here?"_

* * *

"-rother! Kili! Wake up!"

Kili opened his eyes, wincing in the bright light of the sun. A figure was above him. He slowly recognised the golden of the dwarf's hair. It was Fili. He was safe.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up and stretching. In doing so, he noticed that the rest of the Company was watching and were not so subtly eavesdropping.

"You were having a nightmare." Fili said, looking at him.

"And?" He groaned, that didn't explain why everybody is looking at him.

His brother lowered his voice and said, "Well, you kept yelling the name 'Legolas'. Who's Legolas?"

Kili's eyes widened. He couldn't tell Fili - _anyone_ \- about the elf. They would hate Legolas just on principle.

"Uh... No one." He said, looking at the ground, avoiding his brother's eyes. He knew that if he looked into them, he would inevitably end up spilling the nightmare to him. And, for once, he didn't want to.

The clench of pure, unbidden fear overcame him as he thought about the nightmare. It had been about Legolas. He'd sacrificed his life for Kili, and the thought terrified him more than anything else. He couldn't say why, it just did.

* * *

They were on the track again, and Kili could feel Legolas' eyes on him. But it wasn't uncomfortable or unnerving. Instead it was nice to be able to know someone else was watching his back, comforting even. The unwavering gaze also sent a shiver of _something_ down his back. Kili wasn't sure what that was. He decided to ignore it for the time being.

* * *

The next time Kili got to talk with Legolas was when they were in the Mirkwood prisons; having been captured by the Mirkwood elves after the spiders had been killed by the elves. He wasn't as angry as the rest of the Company to be here, but he didn't - couldn't - show it, so he acted as angry as them.

A thought niggled at the back of his mind as they got separated and put into the cells: where was their Burgler? Kili hoped that he'd avoided being caught.

"Not that one," A voice said, and Kili's heart jumped in his chest, "That one comes with me."

While he was in sight of the Company, Kili played at trying to get away. He could hear Fili and his uncle shouting after him, rattling their bars, making demands and threats. However but as soon as they were out of sight, he relaxed and smiled up at the elf. It was Legolas.

"Hey Legolas." Kili said.

"Hello Kili, son of Dis." Legolas replied.

He grinned, "It's good to see you," Then he remembered something from last time they met, "Hey...last time you talked to me, you said you would answer my question of why you were watching me?"

"Ah..." To Kili's amazement, the elf blushed, the pretty pink spreading over his cheeks quickly, "Well, that's because, that's because, you're my love?"

Huh. That was interesting. Kili hadn't been expecting that, but he could go with it. Afterall, Legolas was a good-looking elf. He could get used to liking Legolas.

"I could get used to that," Kili said, looking at Legolas, "Can we kiss?"

Kili found amusement in the way that the elf's mouth moved but no words came out. After a few moments, he got bored and, after checking the halls for any elves, pulled Legolas down to his height so he could kiss the elf. This elf had no idea what he was getting into.

Legolas sighed quietly into the kiss, much to Kili's pleasure. He took that as an invitation to delve into the elf's mouth with his tongue. But then Legolas pulled away, causing Kili to whine, disappointed. Legolas chuckled and pulled Kili along by the hand.

Kili wasn't going to lie, he wasn't paying attention to where Legolas was taking him, he was distracted by the elf's warm hand wrapped around his.

"Where are we going?" Kili asked as they turned a corner and went down a long corridor.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

Kili was suddenly thrown up against a wall, and Legolas's lips slammed against his, to his surprise and joy.

"There's no one here?" Kili said asked breathlessly.

Legolas smiled and shook his head before going for Kili's lips again. Kili gasped as Legolas's tongue went into his mouth and mapped it out firmly. He felt his knees weaken slightly, against his will.

After a few minutes, or days, or months - Kili wasn't really sure - of making out, Legolas pulled away and said, "I have to take you back now."

Kili frowned, he didn't want to leave this elf that apparently loved him and go into the prisons. That sucked! When the other elves had led the rest of the Company there, the prisons had looked dark and dull.

* * *

As Kili got thrown into the cell, he heard Legolas whisper, "You'll be safe my love," which made him smile softly, despite the fact that the elf had to throw him harshly into the cell to make the elven guards not suspicious. He got up and watched Legolas walk away. He sighed happily.

"What did the elf want?"

Kili looked left, through the bars, "Fili! Are you alright?"

"Fine, what did the _elf_ ," Fili hissed the word, "Want Kili?"

Kili couldn't tell his brother that they kissed - and that it had been wonderful - Legolas. Honestly, he thought Fili would be angry enough that he knew the name of the elf. So he did the obvious thing: he lied.

"He just wanted to know why we were travelling through Mirkwood," Kili said, "I didn't give him an answer."

"Ah, ok then." "Good, you sure you're alright?" Kili just nodded in response before sitting in the back of the cell, trying to remember the feel of the elf's mouth.

He wanted to see Legolas again, but he doubted that the elf would be able to come and see him, what with being a Prince and all. Not that Kili really had any experience of being a proper Prince, Fili did though. Maybe he could ask his brother.

"Hey Fili?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"What's being a Prince like?" Kili asked.

"Why are you asking me this? You know what it's like being a Prince, you're one too."

"But... I'm second in line, you're first in line, so you should know more."

"True," Fili said and then began to explain the duties he'd had back home in more detail.

Kili listened, if nothing else, it was a good way to pass the time in here.

* * *

_He was being pressed harshly into the wall, his back arching against Legolas, forcing them closer. Kili groaned into the warm cavern of the elf's mouth. The elf responded by pushing his tongue further into Kili's mouth, and Mahal, it felt wonderful._

* * *

"Kili!"

"Mmphf?" Kili mumbled, blinking. Who'd said his name?

"Come on, wake up, we're getting out of here!"

It was Fili. Kili was slightly annoyed, his brother had woken him up in the middle of a dream about him and Legolas kissing. It had been nice, you know, before his brother had woken him up. He growled, he didn't like people waking him up.

"We're getting out?" Kili said.

"Yeah!"

Then Bilbo appeared out of nowhere and let them out of their respective cells. Kili followed the hobbit down into the cellars. They were trapped.

"You've led us further in!" Kili said, in fake dismay. He was kind of wishing that Legolas caught would catch themsoon. At least he would see him again.

"Please, just get in the barrels." Bilbo said, gesturing at the pile of barrels.

"No!"

Kili watched curiously as Bilbo looked at his Uncle, obviously hoping for help.

"Get in the barrels." Thorin said firmly.

Kili jumped in the nearest barrel. Despite their precarious position - he could hear the footsteps of the elven guards getting closer - he had a moment of childish excitement about getting in a barrel.

He stuck his head out of the top of the barrel as did everyone else.

"Now what do we do?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo replied.

Kili only had time to think why do we need to hold our breath, before the floor gave way and they plunged into the cold water below.

Shaking his hair as he surfaced again, Kili spotted Legolas running along the bank, with a she-elf. He looked gorgeous with his long, blonde hair flowing along as he ran. Kili smiled.

* * *

The pain in his leg was torturous, radiating from his thigh. He yelled out.

"Kili!" Fili said, holding him down, "It's alright! You're gonna be fine."

Vaguely, he saw an orc drop from ceiling and he heard his brother shout. He slipped out of consciousness and the world went black.

* * *

Kili saw Legolas over the top of the she-elf's shoulder. It was him, Kili was sure. He yelled in pain as the she-elf pressed the mix of herbs to his wound, muttering in what he assumed to be elvish.

His head fell back against the table and by the time Kili found the energy to lift it up again, Legolas was gone.

"Where's Legolas?" Kili mumbled, half-asleep.

"Who?"

He blinked, it was his brother.

"Legolas? Where is he?" He asked again, sitting up and frantically searching the small room for any sign of tall blonde elf.

"Who's Legolas?"

"My love!" Kili answered, stressed, he couldn't see Legolas anywhere, "Where is he?"

"Your...your love?" Fili said slowly.

"YES! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"He isn't here Kili. He went to kill Orcs." Tauriel murmured.

Kili slumped; he had hoped that Legolas would've stayed to see how he was but apparently not. He sighed heavily.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Watched  
> (Leoglas' POV)

Legolas was searching through the survivors on the edge of the lake frantically. He'd seen the dragon go directly into Laketown. He knew Kili - his love - was there. He had to find him.

"Legolas!"

He whirled around and there, clad in a slightly wet and singed clothes, was Kili.

"You're ok!" He said, feeling his knees go weak.

"You too."

Legolas had reached Kili and pulled him up into his arms, feeling the warmth of Kili's body seep into his own. He was so glad he was safe. Legolas didn't know what he would do if his love had been hurt, or even... No, he wasn't going to think about that possibility, not when Kili was warm and safe, if a bit wet, in his arms.

"You're safe. Oh thank Mahal!" He heard the dwarf mumble against his chest.

Legolas pulled away and looked at Kili, "You care for me then Kili?"

He watched as a red blush spread over his love's cheeks. Legolas smiled, it was beautiful.

"Y-yes."

* * *

The next time Legolas saw Kili was during the battle. He was fighting side-by-side with his brother and Uncle. Legolas grinned, that was Kili - loyal to his family.

As he got closer to his love, his knives slashed and cut into the Orcs. His bow was on his back, rendered useless by the close combat. Legolas refused to let Kili die. It wouldn't happen while he was near.

Glancing up from the orc that he'd just killed, he saw the Pale Orc approach the Durin's. They appeared unaware. Legolas yelled Kili a warning as he tried to free himself from the wretched orcs that surrounded him.

His world slowed to a stop as he saw Kili, dark orc blood splattered on his beautiful face, look up and open his mouth to scream as the Pale Orc knocked him to the ground. His brother followed soon after, but Legolas didn't notice, concentrating on the barely moving body of Kili.

* * *

"You're Legolas." Someone stated.

He stopped his pacing and turned to find the golden-haired dwarf looking at him.

"Yes I am," Legolas said, "And you're Kili's brother."

"Fili."

"Yes, that's the name," Legolas was unable to stop himself from asking, "How is he?"

"Oin," Fili said, sitting down on the grass, wincing as he did so, "Thinks he should make a full recovery, given time and care, which I hope you'll give him."

Legolas was so concerned with the first part of what the dwarf had said - _Kili was going to get better_ \- he didn't pay much attention to the second part.

"What?"

"I said, _'I hope you'll give him give him time and care to get better'_ ," Fili laughed, "Are all elves this slow?"

"No, but..." Legolas was confused, "Aren't dwarves meant to hate elves?"

The dwarf shrugged, wincing again, and said, "I'm not Thorin. Anyway, Kili sent me out here to send you in, so I guess you should go in now."

"Ok." He turned and walked into the tent that had been put up for the healing Durins.

"Leoglas," Kili croaked, smiling, "I was wondering how long it would take you to get in here. I was wondering if my brother had killed you."

"Kili," He grinned, "I'm so glad you're ok."

Legolas went to hold Kili's hand when the only other dwarf in the tent coughed. He looked at the King of Erebor.

"Yes?" Legolas said politely.

"Why are you here?" Thorin asked sharply, glaring at Legolas.

"Because," He smiled at Kili, who smiled back, "I love him."

"I love you too Legolas."

He dropped a soft kiss on Kili's forehead, who blushed. Legolas heard Thorin grumble under his breath about the unreliability of elves.

"I'll have you know," Legolas said, without looking away from Kili, "That elves are actually reliable, except my father, but that's just him."

* * *

It had been two years since the Battle of the Five Armies, and in those two years, Legolas had been with Kili officially for six months. Things couldn't be better for Leoglas.

His father had kicked up a bit of a fuss when he'd found out about Legolas' relationship with a dwarf. Funnily enough, Kili had told him that his Uncle - King of the newly restored Erebor - was remarkably calm about it. When Legolas had asked about why, Kili had informed him that was due to his mother glaring at him. Legolas had laughed and kissed his love on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, "Watched" is finished, which is weird.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave kudos and comments, they make me happy. :)


End file.
